


The Faceless Wolf

by Ash888



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:39:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash888/pseuds/Ash888
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having reclaimed Needle, Arya and The Hound try to figure out where they should go next. Cross the Narrow Sea and beyond to new places and a new start alongside a few old faces. What awaits Arya and what does the future hold for her? Will she ever see her family and home again and will she fulfill her list? Does she have a role to play against the White Walkers? Winter is coming!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Hound And The Wolf

  
After what they had witnessed at The Twins and her brutal murder of the Frey soldier, Arya and The Hound, Sandor Clegane had come to an uneasy truce. Like it or not, she needed him right now. Luckily for her he had started to feel a tiny bit of sympathy and understanding towards her, having witnessed the horror that had unfolded at The Twins during the chaos of the red wedding.

  
The Hound had come to the decision that he was going to watch over her until he could find her a safe place and he'd even come to accept her a little, not that he ever showed it. But she could tell how he had started treating her a little gentler than before, even letting her keep a dagger and some copper stars that she had found on the Frey soldier that she had killed so brutally a few days past.

  
They rode steadily south to put as much distance between themselves and The Twins as they could, but they had no real destination in mind. It was a gloomy ride and the sun didn't come out very often to match Arya's mood, but at least the rain stayed away for which they were both thankful. They knew that they couldn't go much further south because that meant King's Landing and the Lannisters. North meant going back to where they had just come from and neither of them wanted that. And, heading west meant Casterley Rock and more Lannister's.

  
On the fourth night they set up camp inside a long abandoned cottage which had only half of it's thatched roof remaining. It would serve to keep off the rain which had started shortly after Arya had made a small fire, which The Hound stayed well away from. They shared some hard bread as she told him of her experience at Harrenhall with The Mountain. The Hound listened before laughing, much to Arya's surprise. "We have something in common little wolf. We both want him bloody dead." He then looked at her for a few moments before asking "Where should I bloody take you? Do you have any family still alive?"

  
Arya looked back at him and thought to herself for a few moments. The only relative that she could think of was her Aunt Lysa, her mothers sister. But, Arya had never met her so she probably wouldn't even know who she was or even care. And in any case, she didn't really want to go to The Eyrie and live with some relative that she didn't even know. "Nobody that knows me enough to pay your ransom." She replied sullenly. Arya shrugged and lay on her side with her back to the fire, listening to it crackle before whispering her death prayer and falling asleep. "Joffrey, Queen Cersei, Ilyn Payne, Walder Frey, The Mountain...The Hound."

  
For the next few days they rode south and east but still they had no real destination. The weather remained mostly fine but cloudy and Arya and The Hound barely spoke a word to each other. All Arya wanted to do was cry and grieve for the loss of her mother and her brother Robb but the tears would not come. At the same time she didn't want to cry so that she wouldn't look weak and craven in front of The Hound, though she was weak compared to him anyway she thought.

  
One night they set up camp underneath a small crop of trees for protection from the weather just outside a small port town called Saltpans. Arya's skinny arms and legs were sore from days of riding. Even her bottom felt numb, she was sure it was covered in bruises.

  
The Hound seemed to be suffering a little too. The Hound had tended to the horses while Arya collected wood to build a small fire. As usual The Hound sat back from the small fire drinking wine, while she had to make do with water. "We should head East, across the narrow sea." Arya said to him as she nibbled on some hard bread. "There's nothing left for me... for us in Westeros." She desperatelt wanted revenge on the Frey's and the Lannister's but she but knew that she had to grow and train before that day would come, and that day would come! 'Some day I'll meet with Jaqen and he'll teach me how' She kept telling herself, hoping that it would come true.

  
Arya had barely spoken a word since she had told The Hound of her experience at Harrenhall and The Mountain a few days earlier and it took him a little by surprise. The Hound looked at her for a few moments, his mouth twitching a little before he spoke. "You're a smart little one, you know that?" The Hound had also seen enough of Westeros and it's wars and fires. They had nowhere else to go, he realized this just as much as she did. "Best get some sleep little wolf, we have a long journey ahead of us."

  
Arya nodded and almost smiled but she just couldn't form one. Smiling was so easy in Winterfell, but now it seemed so hard.

  
The next morning they ate hard bread and cheese again before making the short ride to Saltpans. It was a small town with a few inns and taverns. There was a small castle where some minor lord had his seat, though she didn't recognise the banners that draped either side of the castle's stone gate. There was also a small market where Arya bought some fresh green apples for a few of the copper stars that she had in her leather pouch. She'd had enough of hard bread and cheese and the apples made a nice change, the juice trickled down her chin as she bit into them.

  
They eventually stopped and dismounted as they approached the small harbor which had a few small galleys and fishing boats moored. "Talk to some of the captains and see where they're headed." He gripped her slender shoulder as she turned away and spun her around. "Try to be nice to them to get a better price." The Hound commanded her gruffly before leading the horses away.

  
Arya raised her eyebrows as she looked up at him. 'You're telling me to be nice?' She thought to herself, thinking that was good coming from him of all people. She'd never seen The Hound be nice, not even once. "Fine, I'll be nice." She agreed before turning to walk away.

  
Arya smiled sweetly as she spoke to a few of the captains from the smaller ships to find out where they were headed and when they meant to sail while The Hound sold the horses they were travelling on for a high price. This was mainly thanks to the stable owner being terrified of him, unable to even look at his burnt face. A few of the captains asked her what her name was so she told them that her name was Arry. She still didn't think it was safe to reveal her true identity, Lannister spies could be anywhere.

  
By the time they met up again, The Hound had also sold a few of the other items including boots, belts and daggers that they had taken from the Frey soldiers that they had killed for an equally high price to raise as much coin as he could. That, together with the coins that they had found on the Frey soldiers was more than enough for passage on a small ship called Seastorm which would take them to Pentos.

  
Seastorm was an appropriate name. The ship was old and weatherworn, creaking with each wave, but she was solid enough the elderly captain had assured them. The journey was mostly smooth sailing apart from one day where the ship rocked heavily due to a storm. This made The Hound grumpier than ever, so Arya stayed away from him as much as she could that day. She brought him water from time to time, but he only wanted ale making him even grumpier.  
During her time away from The Hound she got talking to a young boy of seven called Jon. His name reminded her of her bastard half-brother. Her fingers lightly touched the handle of Needle as she thought of him. Needle was the parting gift that he had given to her before leaving for The Wall and her most treasured possession. She wished that she could be with him and hug him again and he could muss her hair the way he used to back in Winterfell.  
The next day she found Jon again and they spent the afternoon in the crows nest keeping watch, though there was rarely anything to see. It was a long way up but Arya wasn't scared. 'Bran would have loved this' She thought to herself as she looked down at the deck far below. The sailors looked like little ants scurrying about their business from up there.

  
Jon was the captain's grandson and he was going to be captain too someday like his father and his grandfather and his father before him. He was skinny like her, but he was strong for his size. Arya had seen him lifting things that she could never hope to lift, even though they were almost the same size. He also had tangled brown hair like her and was grubby from scrubbing the decks that morning. 'We could almost pass for brother and sister' She thought with a little grin as she looked out to sea, watching a ship in the distance.

  
Jon told Arya stories of dragons and a blonde queen with a mighty army that was freeing slaves in the slaver cities of the east. Arya thought it was all fishwife stories until she heard the same story from two other deckhands later that day and decided that there must be some truth in it.

  
'I wonder what dragons really look like? Maybe I'll get to see them one day if I'm lucky' She thought to herself as she bunked down for the night. Old Nan had told her tales of dragons and other fantastic creatures back in Winterfell when she was a little girl. She had also seen pictures in books and the dragon skulls back in King's Landing, but that felt a lifetime ago now. She closed her eyes and whispered her death prayer as she did every night before sleeping. "Joffrey, Queen Cersei, Ilyn Payne, Walder Frey, The Mountain...The Hound."

  
By the time that Arya was woken by The Hound who nudged her roughly with his boot, the ship was already docked in Pentos harbour and unloading it's cargo of various wines and silks. They both agreed to help out to earn some extra coin which would come in handy as they only had a few coppers between them. The Hound carried the heavier barrels and crates while Arya struggled with smaller and much lighter sacks of cloth and silk, though they still felt heavy to her.

  
They eventually finished unloading the ship by evening and after getting paid they made their way through the docks as Arya told The Hound about the dragons and the blonde queen that Jon had told her all about. The Hound responded "I should seek her out, maybe offer her my bloody sword?" But there was mockery in his tone. Her mind was made up though, she wanted to see the dragons with her own eyes. It would give her something to aim for, something to hope for at least.

  
The Hound however was more concerned with finding the nearest tavern and getting drunk. After walking past a few shady looking taverns they came to a small inn called The Blue Crab. The Hound ordered a flagon of ale for himself and some watered wine for Arya. They sat at a wooden table that had seen better days, the whole inn had seen better days in truth. "I want to see the dragons." Arya said to him again as she sat and took a sip from her cup. She didn't really like the taste but she felt thirsty and forced it down.

  
"There are no bloody dragons any more little girl, they're all dead." He replied gruffly as if to mock her for believing in fairytales.

  
"Begging ya pardens ser, but there are dragons, seen em with me own two eyes." An old ragged man with a scruffy grey beard said. He sat in the corner on his own and never looked towards them, only down at his ale. He looked like a veteran sailor that had seen many a rough sea and a few winters to boot. Arya and The Hound looked over as he continued. "Aye three of them there were and a white haired queen, a Targaryen that one to be sure."  
Arya looked at The Hound. "See, it's true, we have to find them?"

  
"The Targaryens are all dead and....." The Hound looked back at Arya as the corner of his mouth twitched. "Dragons mean fire and death little girl."

  
Arya took another sip form her cup. "Not if they're on your side…..and I'm not a little girl, stop calling me that!" She replied defiantly, screwing her face up slightly.

  
He looked back at her for a few moments before turning his attention back to the old sailor. "Where?" He asked in a gruff tone.

  
'He's starting to believe' Arya thought as she took another sip from her cup, the watered wine tasted terrible.

  
"Yunkai last I heard, I can take you there if you have the coin?" The old sailor replied, never taking his eyes from his ale.

  
"How much?" Arya said enthusiastically, much to The Hounds annoyance.

  
"Three silver stags, not a copper less and you'll work too. I have cargo that needs loading". He looked at The Hound who nodded before looking at Arya. "And decks that need scrubbing."

  
Arya nearly spat out her watered wine as she stood up suddenly, banging the table with her fist. "DEAL!" The Hound rolled his eyes and then looked at her, shaking his head in disbelief. Even though he was sat and she was stood they were nearly at eye level.

  
"Aye, we sail on the morrow. Ask for Olde Salty at the docks at first light and I'll set you to work." With that the old sailor finished his ale and left, leaving them alone.

  
When their wine was finished The Hound paid the innkeeper for a room. She was old and nought but skin and bone, but had a kindly face and she didn't seem afraid of The Hound one bit. She led them up to their room which was small and dark with a tiny shuttered window. The bed was old and creeky and the sheets looked to have stains on them, Arya didn't like to think what they were.

  
The Hound took the bed for himself while she curled up on an old blanket on the floor. 'Just like a dog, no, a hound' She thought before closing her eyes and whispering her death prayer. "Joffrey, Queen Cersei, Ilyn Payne, Walder Frey, The Mountain...The Hound."

  
The next morning The Hound woke Arya early, nudging her with his boot again. He was keen to be away as soon as possible. Arya gave her hands and face a quick wash and followed him outside. "I'm hungry." She said as she looked up at him. He gave her a quick glance and nodded to acknowledge her.

  
They slowly made their way toward the busy docks before stopping at a market stall to buy some fruit with the last of their copper stars. He handed her a big red apple which she eagerly ate. "Can we really trust this Olde Salty man?" She asked him. She was so eager to see the dragons and get away from Westeros that she didn't stop to think if the old man was genuine or not before agreeing to the deal.

  
"Not sure, but we'll find out soon enough little wolf."

  
Arya smiled when he called her that, she liked being called that. After finishing her apple she threw the core into the sea and wiped her mouth with her sleeve in a typically unladylike way. The Hound did the same shortly after, maybe they weren't so different afterall.

  
The dock was a hive of activity, ships of all sizes loading and unloading their cargo. There were sailors and ships from all over and just as many languages and accents. Arya heard one speaking in the common tongue and asked about Olde Salty, but he just ignored her until The Hound stepped in. "The girl asked you a bloody question." He said gruffly as his hand sat on the pommel of his sword.

  
"Th…that way, look for grey sails." The sailor pointed the way and quickly went about his business. Arya couldn't help but giggle a little as she looked up at The Hound, but he just looked back, his mouth twitching before walking over to where the sailor had pointed.

  
They walked past several ships before coming to a small old ship which looked heavily weathered and had grey sails. Olde Salty was written in very faded letters across it's stern. Arya pulled a face and looked up at The Hound. "Are we really going in that thing? It'll never make it all the way to Yunkai."

 

The Hound looked down at her and his face told her that he agreed. "You may be right little wolf."

  
"Heading for Yunkai? I can take you?" A large captain said as he placed his hand on The Hound's shoulder. He quickly shrugged it off and grunted, glaring at the captain who quickly took a step back.

  
Arya looked up and smiled at the captain, trying to figure out if he was true or not. He had a round belly and an even rounder face. A kind face with no sign of any hair on top of his head or his face. "Aye, it's a long way to Yunkai, why not travel there with honest sailors instead of an old pirate?" The captain continued as he turned his attention to her.

  
Arya figured he was true. "How much?" she asked.

  
"Five silver stags each, but you must work for your meals." The captain replied.

  
Arya looked up at The Hound and he gave her a quick nod. "Deal." She said enthusiastically as she held out her hand.

  
The captain gave a booming laugh and shook her hand, gripping it so tight that she thought it would be crushed. He introduced himself as Captain Mycah before telling them that everyone on board his ship called him Captain Three Toes due to an accident he had when he was a young sailor.

  
Three Toes led them over to his ship which was called Seamaiden. She was a small ship but looked far sturdier than Olde Salty and slightly bigger. Captain Three Toes showed them below deck to show them where they would be sleeping. There was no free cabin so they would have to sleep in the ship's hold with the cargo of wine and ales. Arya hoped that The Hound wouldn't drink it all and get drunk, because then he would be grumpy and get angry again.  
Once they had made a space for themselves in the cargo hold The Hound went to help load various barrels and crates while Captain Three Toes set Arya to work in the ships galley peeling potatoes and washing plates. She'd never had to do anything like that before and was hopeless with the potatoes, cutting the skins off far too thick much to the cook's annoyance. He sent her from his sight before he lost patience with her so she made her way out on to the deck where the first mate set her to scrubbing the decks with two older boys by shoving a rag in her hands and pointing. She guessed he couldn't speak the common tongue.

  
Arya tried to speak with the two older boys who were both much bigger than her, but neither spoke back. She figured they spoke a different tongue too or maybe they thought that it was bad luck to have a girl onboard like many sailors still believed. 'Boys are so stupid' She thought to herself as she set to work.

  
Much to Arya's relief they stopped scrubbing the decks by lunch time and she was treated to a hearty meal of potato and fish broth with some hard bread. She sat alone in the corner of the cabin where the food was being served before being joined by The Hound. "We're setting sail this afternoon so don't go wandering off because I won't bloody come looking for you. More trouble than you're worth, wish I'd never laid eyes on you."

  
Arya frowned at him, she was tired of him being mean to her and bossing her around all the time, but she was too tired from scrubbing the decks to argue back. Her skinny arms and legs were sore and stiff but she figured it would make her tougher. 'Every hurt is a lesson learned' She could hear Syrio say in her head. "I won't." Was all she could muster and pulled her face a little in defiance.

  
After they had eaten Arya helped out by clearing up the plates and bowls and The Hound went back above deck to help load the last of the cargo before they finally set sail. Arya was free to do as she liked until the next meal so she decided to stretch her aching legs.

  
She started to look around the ship hoping to shake off some of the aches and pains and maybe find someone her own age to talk to but there wasn't anybody. She soon noticed that she was the only female onboard too which made things even worse. After a while she met up with the two older boys from earlier and this time they spoke back. But they only spoke in a tongue that she didn't understand, 'Braavosi maybe?' She thought.

  
Later on she met up with The Hound again for the final meal of the day which was some kind of fish stew. Arya didn't like the taste of it much, but ate it anyway because she was hungry. After the meal she helped to clear up again before going straight to bed, falling asleep shortly after saying her death prayer. "Joffrey, Queen Cersei, Ser Ilyn, Walder Frey, The Mountain...The Hound."

  
A few hours later The Hound joined her in the cargo hold and looked down at her curled up in a ball, fast asleep. "Still just a little girl." He did a short gruff laugh before settling down for the night and falling asleep.

  
A few days came and went but they were all the same to Arya. Scrubbing decks in the morning and clearing up after meal times before saying her death prayer and falling asleep before it was even dark. She almost welcomed her little routine after all of the chaos of the previous few months. The only downside to her routine was the fact that she was gaining an impressive amount of blisters on her hands and her skinny arms and legs grew stiffer each day.

  
For the first time in her short life she also felt quite lonely with only The Hound to talk to, not that he said very much. The sailors mostly ignored her, either speaking a different language or simply ignoring her because she was a girl. All except for one sailor who gave her the occasional look and a nod. He seemed to be ok at least, so she always smiled and nodded back.

  
When she wasn't scrubbing decks or clearing up she thought about Winterfell. She thought about her room and her direwolf Nymeria and whether she would ever see them again. She also thought about her mother and father and her brothers that she had lost. It brought tears to her eyes but she quickly wiped them away. 'Wolves don't cry' She thought to herself. She even thought of Sansa a little too and missed her as well, just a little. She also missed Jon and the way he mussed her hair. At least she still had Needle.

  
On the fifth night Arya woke to hear shouting above deck. At first she thought that maybe some of the sailors had got drunk from too much ale and were fighting amongst themselves, but her instincts told her that something was wrong. She sat up and reached for Needle before waking The Hound, much to his annoyance. "Something's wrong." She told him several times as she nudged him.

  
The Hound shrugged her off until he heard the shouting too. "Seven bloody buggering hells! Wait here, I'll go and see what's happening." He said as he stood, grabbing his sword. He was clearly annoyed, whether it was her that he was annoyed with or the fact that something was wrong she could not say.

  
She stood and grabbed his arm, her instincts were telling her something was seriously wrong. "No I'm coming with you, you can't leave me here on my own."

  
The Hound sighed and rolled his eyes. He thought for a moment before agreeing to her request, they didn't really have time to argue. "Fine, but stay close to me until we know what's going on." Arya said nothing and nodded her head as he cautiously opened the cargo door.

  
Arya's heart started to pound in her small chest as she suddenly felt a little nervous. She stuck close to The Hound as they edged through the door and out of the cargo hold. She held Needle tight in her left hand and kept a close lookout behind them as The Hound made sure that things were safe from the front.

  
Arya bumped into him as he stopped at a corner. She wasn't really looking where she was going, too busy looking behind her. "Watch where you're bloody going." The Hound said, shaking his head at her. "You're so clumsy."  
"I am not." She complained as she frowned up at him.

  
The Hound sighed. "Come on." He looked around the corner and signaled to her that it was clear.

  
The shouting grew louder as they made their way up on to the deck to see everybody rushing around, looking like they were getting ready for a battle. 'Fear cuts deeper than swords' Arya kept telling herself, almost hearing Syrio's voice in her head.

  
The ship's captain Three Toes came over to them with worried look on his face. "Pirates, you're old friend I believe?" He pointed to where a tattered ship with grey sails was fast approaching. "We're too heavily laden with goods to out run them, so we'll have to fight them."

  
The Hound put away his sword. "I don't bloody fight for free." He said in a gruff tone, the corners of his mouth twitching.

  
'Is he serious?' Arya thought as she looked up at him, astonishment written across her grubby face.

  
"And neither does she." The Hound continued as he put his hand on Arya's slender shoulder, looking down at her. Arya simply smiled at Captain Three Toes, not really sure what to make of the situation.

  
Captain Three Toes sighed and shook his head. "Fine, if we make it out of this alive, no more chores."

  
Arya looked up at The Hound and nodded in agreement. "Fine." He said in a gruff tone as he drew his sword again. Three Toes nodded in agreement before shouting over to some of his men and walked off to prepare them for battle.  
Arya smiled as she walked next to The Hound. "That was pretty clever, scrubbing the decks was hard work."

  
The Hound looked down at her. "Only if we survive! Most of these men don't look fit to carry a bloody sword. And what do you think you're going to with that toothpick?" He pointed to Needle. "Put it away you won't be fighting any bloody pirates with that!"

  
Arya looked up at him a little confused. "But why? I'm good with a sword I've practiced really hard, you've seen me, I know you have."

  
He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Because I want you up there, out of harms way." He pointed up to the crows nest. "I can't fight properly if I have to watch your bloody back as well as my own."

  
Arya looked up at him and reluctantly tucked Needle back into her belt. She knew that it was no use arguing with him as he was the most stubborn person that she had ever met. He was even more stubborn than Septa Mordane was with her needlework lessons and her timekeeping! Her head told her that he made sense but her heart thought it was kind of unfair as she had practiced a lot with Needle, even though she had no experience in a real battle.

  
"Take a bow with you, maybe you can take out a few of the cunts from up there. Just don't aim anywhere near me." He added as he jabbed a finger roughly into her chest. He walked her over to where a few bows were hung up and handed one to her along with a small quiver of arrows.

  
"Ok, got it." She replied as she quickly tucked the bow over one shoulder and the quiver of arrows over the other and nodded up at him.

  
"And if any of the bastards gets near you, use that." He pointed to Needle.

  
Arya giggled before responding. "And stick them with the pointy end, I know!"

  
The edges of The Hounds mouth twitched and he almost smiled at her spirited response before signalling for her to get to safety. She turned and started to carefully climb the rigging all of the way up to the crows nest as The Hound watched on.

  
From there she could see Olde Salty was very close now and looked to have around twenty men to Seamaiden's fifteen, the rest of the crew were hiding below deck. 'They don't have The Hound' She thought as she readied her bow, trying to reassure herself that everything was going to be alright. 'He can take out twenty men on his own if he's angry enough'

  
Arya looked down to see The Hound readying himself and Captain Three Toes trying to organize his men. She also noticed the nodding sailor who looked up and nodded at her, she smiled and nodded back.

  
It was then that the two ships collided, side by side. There was a mass of shouting as some of the men from Olde Salty boarded them and some of Seamaiden's men went to give them a steel greeting. Arya took aim at one of the pirates and let loose an arrow but missed by a good six feet. She bobbed down to hide for a few moments before peeping over the side of the crows nest to see what was happening. A few small fires had started on both ships from where the oil lanterns had fallen from the collision and a few men already lay dead or dying.

  
She looked around for The Hound wondering how he was coping with the fires that had broken out and spotted him aboard Olde Salty engaging with three of the pirates. He looked to have a limp, maybe he'd been cut but it was hard to tell from that distance. She readied another arrow and took aim. At first she aimed at The Hound 'some day' She thought before moving her aim to the chest of one of the three pirates and letting loose, hitting him in the left thigh. He dropped to his knees in pain and The Hound made short work of the rest. 'That should help him a little, not that I'll get any thanks' She thought to herself. 'He'll probably be angry for shooting near him'

  
Arya crouched down again before peeping over the edge of the crows nest, trying to remain hidden. She spotted Captain Three Toes lying dead in a pool of his own blood. It looked like he had taken a sword through the chest or stomach, it was hard to tell with all of the blood. She couldn't see where the nodding sailor was but hoped that he was ok. He was her favorite of all of the men on board, even though they had never actually spoke.

  
After a few moments and feeling brave again she stood and readied another arrow, taking aim at the shifty old man that they had spoken to in the Blue Crab tavern back in Pentos. This time her aim was true and she hit him full in the chest. 'Just like in practice back at Winterfell' She thought, feeling pleased with herself.

  
Arya looked below to make sure that nobody was climbing up the rigging to get to her before bobbing down to hide again. After a few moments she peeped over the side again to see that the battle was almost over and only few of the pirates remained. The Hound seemed to be struggling more with his limp. his left leg was clearly bleeding but he was still violently swinging away with his huge sword, taking out another of the pirates. Arya aimed and fired, striking the last of the pirates through the shoulder. The nodding sailor walked up behind him a few seconds later and finished the job by opening his throat with his dagger before looking up and nodding to Arya. She smiled and nodded back feeling quite pleased with herself.

  
Seeing that the battle was over and it was safe again, she ditched her bow and quiver of arrows and carefully climbed back down to the deck. The Hound, the nodding sailor and only a few of the others remained. Everybody else lay dead or dying. "We did it." She said happily as she looked up at The Hound. "You don't look so good though." She continued, as she looked at his wound.

  
The Hound looked down at her and and grimaced as he slid his blood covered sword away. "I'll live, better get those fires out girl." Arya nodded and went to help douse the fires, knowing that he was afraid of them. She didn't like The Hound when he was afraid because that meant he got angry.

  
By the time the fires were put out all of the dead had been thrown unceremoniously overboard. Only nine of Seamaiden's men remained and they gathered around The Hound.

  
Arya knelt down to tend to The Hound who was now sat perched against the side of the ship holding his heavily bleeding leg. She thought that she could maybe sew him up if his injuries weren't too bad, but they were. "It looks really bad, I don't think I can sew something as bad as that?" She told him after inspecting his leg a little closer and seeing how large the large gash was.

  
"You can't help me girl it's too bloody late!" He replied gruffly, knowing the truth of his situation. She tried to clean his wound and stem the bleeding anyway when the remaining sailors gathered around them.

  
"It's your fault we were attacked." One of them said in a foreign tongue. "Bad luck to bring a woman on board my father always said." Another sailor added in the same tongue.  
Arya looked up looking a little confused. "I don't understand?"

  
"They blame you girl" said the nodding sailor.

  
'Wait, he can speak the common tongue?' She thought, a little surprised as she looked up at him.

  
He leaned against the side of the ship with his arms casually folded across his chest, not joining in with the others. "They want you gone...or dead."

  
Arya looked up at him, he sounded familiar somehow? "But why? I didn't do anything, I helped them? We both did." She looked at the nodding sailor a little confused.

  
"They believe that you are cursed girl, I will bargain with them." The nodding sailor smiled reassuringly at her before talking to the bald ringleader in a tongue Arya didn't understand. After a brief exchange he turned back to her. "We're to sail to the nearest port where you will leave along with your large friend, if he lives."

  
Arya nodded, she knew that it was no use trying to argue with them.

  
That night Arya sat next to The Hound in the cargo hold as she attempted to stitch him up and clean his wounds properly. She knew in her heart that it was hopeless but she had to try anyway, even if it was just to ease the pain a little.  
The Hound moaned in pain and drifted in and out of consciousness as she tended to him. "It's too late." He kept telling her but she wouldn't listen and continued anyway.

  
"Your friend is gone girl, give him the gift of mercy and I will take you to safety."

  
Arya quickly reached for Needle and turned around to see the nodding sailor leaning casually against the door. "How did you get in here, I didn't hear you come in?" She asked, clearly a little startled by his sudden appearance.

   
"A girl has many questions, come with me and a man will answer." He pulled out an iron coin and tossed it to her. She caught the coin and inspected it, it was identical to the one that Jaqen gave her after their escape from Harrenhall.  
"You know Jaqen don't you? You're a faceless man aren't you?" She asked as her thumb slowly rubbed the faceless man on one side of the strange iron coin.

  
The mysterious sailor silently nodded and she smiled slightly before tossing the iron coin back to him. Arya closed her eyes, thinking, trying to remember Jaqen's face until The Hound started to moan in pain once again.  
A lump grew in Arya's throat as she looked down at The Hound who was suffering badly now.

"Do it girl, go with him, I'm bloody done." He said weakly to her as he pressed his dagger into her empty right hand. "Another name off your little list."

  
Arya put Needle down and reluctantly gripped the dagger in her left hand as she looked at him. She hated him so much, or so she thought. But now she had the chance to actually kill him, she couldn't do it.  
The Hound gently held her left hand and positioned the dagger over his chest before she reluctantly leaned on to it, driving it deep into his heart. Moments later The Hound died. "Valar Morghulis." The faceless man said as he crouched down next to her to close The Hound's eyes for the final time.

  
"Valar Morghulis" She repeated after him as she pulled the dagger out and placed it down. Tears started to well in her eyes.

  
"A girl is sad." The faceless man said softly as he put his hand on to her slender shoulder.

  
Arya quickly wiped her eyes with her sleeve before looking at him. "Who are you really? Why are you helping me?" She asked. She wasn't afraid, there was something about him that reassured her somehow.  
The faceless man looked back at her and smiled slightly before turning his head away. He slowly pulled his hand down over his face, before turning to face her again.

Arya's eyes opened wide in astonishment.


	2. Old Faces, New Places

Arya was in shock as she reached up to gently touch the assassins cheek with her hand. His hair was a little different, but his face was unmistakable. "Jaqen? Is it really you?" She asked almost in disbelief. 

Jaqen nodded and stood, offering her his hand. "We must leave quickly. A girl has many enemies here." He replied calmly as he looked down at her.

Arya gladly took his hand and stood, looking up at him. She couldn't take her eyes off him, it had been so long since she had seen him last. She thought that she would never see him again, it felt that way at least. "But you said they were taking me to the nearest port, I don't understand?" 

Jaqen walked over to the cargo hold door and slowly opened it, checking that nobody was there. "A girl must be quiet! They were never taking her to shore. A man told them he would kill you both himself, tonight." 

Arya walked over to him and took one last look at The Hound before following him out of the cargo hold. 'Quiet as a shadow' She kept thinking to herself as she crept along quietly behind him. He led her up to the deck of Seamaiden, checking every corner and shadow as they went. 'Fear cuts deeper than swords, silent as a shadow' She kept repeating to herself, hearing Syrio's voice in her head as though he was there with her. 

Suddenly, Jaqen stopped and signaled for her to hide. Arya crouched down into a shadow next to him. He pointed up to a sailor who was stood in the crows nest on watch. He crouched next to her and whispered. "A girl must stay." 

Arya nodded silently and watched Jaqen as he sneaked away and started to quietly climb the rigging all of the way up to the crows nest. She gently chewed her bottom lip as she watched him get closer to the top before skillfully positioning himself behind the sailor and opening his throat with one of his daggers.

Jaqen checked around for a few moments before climbing back down and returning to her in the shadow where she had remained hidden. When he was happy that it was clear he led her quietly to the back of the ship and signaled for her to look down as he continued to look around. She did as she was told and looked down to see a small boat that the sailors had taken when looting Olde Salty before sinking her. 

Arya immediately understood his plan and bravely climbed over the back of the ship before quietly climbing down the rope and into the little boat where she saw two small sacks. 'Probably supplies' She thought to herself. She looked up and watched as Jaqen gracefully slid down the rope to join her in the little boat before cutting the rope with his dagger to set them loose.

They both crouched low and watched as Seamaiden slowly sailed away into the night. Once out of sight he slipped two wooden oars into the water and started to slowly row. "Land is not far, a girl should rest." He told her, knowing that she had been through a tough day.

Arya nodded in agreement before laying on her side and closing her eyes. It had been a long hard day and she was tired from the battle and a little sore from scrubbing decks. "Thank you...Jaqen." 

A small smile appeared on Jaqen's face as he continued to slowly row in silence. 

Arya quietly whispered her death prayer like she did every night, before falling asleep to the gentle swaying of the boat on the calm sea. "Joffrey, Queen Cersei, Ser Ilyn, Walder Frey, The Mountain."

She walked quietly through the forest before stopping to look up at the moon and stars. sniffing at the cold air she picked up a scent. The fallen leaves crunched under her as she crept through the moonlit forest following her nose, the scent grew a little stronger with each step. Her belly was sore from hunger but tonight she would feed.

Her pace quickened as the scent grew stronger still and her ears pricked up as she heard weak bleating. The forest raced by before until she stopped and saw her pray. A wild goat stuck in a man trap, bleating as it tried to escape. Slowly she approached, sniffing at the cold night air but there was no recent scent of man. Her jaws snapped shut around the wild goats neck, breaking it with a satisfying crunch. She ripped and tore away at the goats flesh, warm fresh blood spilling over her face, goat meat filling her belly. 

Hearing a snapping sound behind her she pricked up her ears and turned to face it. Something was approaching so she fled, having already gotten what she came for. She ran quickly through the forest until she reached a cold shallow stream. She stopped and listened to hear if she was being followed before lowering her mouth into the stream to lap up some of the cold fresh water.

"A girl must wake." Jaqen said as he gently nudged her slender shoulder with his hand. 

Arya slowly opened her eyes and sat up, still tasting the fresh blood in her mouth. She thought of the dream for a few moments as she looked at the small patch of orange sky on the horizon where the sun was starting to rise. She gently rubbed some of the sleep from her eyes and looked over to where Jaqen was pointing. "Where are we? Where are we going?" She asked him as she slowly started to wake properly, rubbing the rest of the sleep from her grey Stark eyes. 

Jaqen looked back at her as he slid the wooden oars back into the boat. "A man is taking a girl to Braavos. A girl has many names on her lips. This I can help with if a girl is willing to learn?" 

Arya smiled as she watched him jump out of the small boat, making a small splash in the water before pushing it to shore. Moments later she too jumped out of the boat onto the rocky beach. "A girl is willing to learn but...how did you find me? Why are you helping me again? I thought the debt was repaid?" She asked as she helped him unload the two small sacks of supplies. 

"A debt was repaid to the Red God. Three names were offered for three lives owed, but a man's debt remained. You saved a man's life...and now a man has saved yours. A man's debt is repaid." 

Arya thought on what he said as they walked north along the rocky beach, the darkness slowly fading as the sun rose. "But, how did you find me?" She asked him again as she picked up a flat pebble and threw it into the sea, watching it bounce three times before disappearing into the water. 

"A man never left. A man followed a girl, a man changed his face, a man waited and now here we are." He glanced down at her and gave her a small smile.

They soon climbed up off the rocky beach and looked at the land that lay before them. Wild horses roamed in the grassy hills that stretched out into the distance. "How are we going to get to Braavos from here? It must be hundreds of miles!" Arya complained as she looked up at him, realizing the situation that they now found themselves in. 

"First, we ride back to Pentos." Jaqen showed her what looked liked poisoned darts, made from a type of wood that Arya didn't recognise. The darts each had a small red feather on the end which must have been from a bird that Arya did not know as there was no birds in Westeros with that color as far as she knew. He crouched down and paused for a moment as she crouched next to him. "A girl will watch and a girl will learn." He whispered to her before creeping off towards the nearest horse, a grey with a white mane.

She carefully watched as Jaqen crept closer to a nearby grey horse and blew one of the darts at it through a pipe, hitting it on the neck. The horse slowly dropped to its knees before Jaqen approached, signaling for Arya to follow, which she did.

The horse stood again, calm as Jaqen softly patted it's neck and showed Arya one of the darts again. "A man can tame all but the wildest of beasts if a man knows how." 

Arya smiled and looked at the dart and examined it before Jaqen lifted her up onto the back of her new horse. "A horse needs a name?" He said looking up at her. 

Arya smiled back down at him as she gently held on to the horse's white mane and thought for a moment. "A girl has a name, Sandor." 

Jaqen nodded before sneaking away to choose a black horse of his own. He passed up a small sack of food for her to carry before mounting his horse Shadow with a sack of his own and they set off, heading north back to Pentos.

For the next few days they followed the coast north where the land permitted and kept their supplies topped up with berries that Arya found and fish and rabbits that Jaqen had caught. One evening while Arya was throwing rocks into the sea she found and caught a small red crab which pinched her thumb for her trouble. But, she didn't mind the pain so much with a tummy full of crab meat. 

Each evening after camp had been set up Jaqen showed her how to set traps for rabbits and other small animals before she spent an hour practicing her Water Dance with Needle. Jaqen always watched her in silence never saying a word. And every night she whispered her death prayer before falling asleep. "Joffrey, Queen Cersei, Ser Ilyn, Walder Frey, The Mountain..."

Each morning Jaqen showed her how to skin and gut any animals that they had caught in their traps. "The horses rest today, a girl should practice with knives as well as her Needle." Jaqen said one morning as they ate a rabbit that they had caught in one of their traps the previous night. "A girl must learn many weapons if she is to complete her list." 

Arya wiped her mouth on her grubby sleeve and pulled out the dagger that she had taken from the Frey soldier she had killed. "A girl will learn and a girl will kill all of her names." She said as she stood, determined to prove herself to him. 

Jaqen stood next to her and drew a long, thin, vicious looking dagger from his belt. "A girl must copy." He said calmly as he demonstrated a few basic moves to her. Arya copied, clumsily at first but over the next few days she improved enough for him to teach her a few more moves. Each evening at camp she spent more time practicing with her dagger and with Needle after she had set her traps. She was determined to improve and be a great assassin like Jaqen, maybe even a faceless man someday.

They eventually arrived in Pentos after nearly two weeks of riding and training. Jaqen had sold their horses to one of the stables before walking to the docks to find passage to Braavos. This time she would let Jaqen do all of the bargaining after her efforts with The Hound. 

"We are in luck." Jaqen said as they came to a small Braavosi ship called Sweet Lily. Arya watched as Jaqen handed his iron coin to the portly captain. "Valar morghulis." She heard him whisper into the captains ear. 

The captain inspected the coin and nodded back to them both before handing the iron coin back to Jaqen. "Valar dohaeris my friend." He said to Jaqen before smiling down at Arya. "Valar dohaeris little one." He then waved them both onto the ship, showing them to a small cabin which was to be theirs for the voyage to Braavos.

Jaqen allowed Arya to claim the bed while he made do with the hammock. She placed Needle under the bed for safe keeping before lying on her back, staring up at the wooden ceiling and yawning softly. She had just about had enough of travelling, it was so tiring. She had been travelling non stop ever since she had fled King's Landing so long ago now, and not once had she reached where she had wanted to go. To the Wall, to Jon and safety, all had evaded her.

She had also had more than enough of the sea too, but this was the quickest and easiest way to get to Braavos where Jaqen had promised to help her. And, for the first time since she had left Winterfell it would be a journey where she would actually get to where she had wanted to go, so she resolved to put up with it for now. 

"A girl should rest until we reach Braavos. She will need all of her strength for her training." Jaqen said as he looked down at her. "A man will take his leave." He bowed his head before leaving her alone in the cabin.

Arya closed her eyes and tried to sleep but she couldn't find any, even though she was exhausted from the long ride to Pentos. She kept having thoughts of Winterfell and her father and her mother. What would they think if they saw her now? She was just a little girl when she left Winterfell and now she was almost a woman grown travelling the world. Sure her hair was a little shorter and messier, but it was slowly growing back now that she no longer had to disguise herself as a boy. 

That bought back memories of Hot Pie and his wolf bread and Gendry who insisted on calling her m'lady even though she insisted that he didn't. She wandered what they were doing, where they were and more importantly were they still alive and if so would she ever get to see them again? She hoped so, she missed them both.

Then she thought of her lost direwolf Nymeria, was that really her in the dream she had or was it just that, a dream? She hoped it was real and hoped to have another wolf dream but she didn't, not that night. That night she slept a deep dreamless sleep. 

Arya eventually woke around mid afternoon the following day and she was so hungry her tummy rumbled. She got up and stretched before tucking Needle into her belt and leaving the cabin to look for Jaqen. She found him sat near the rear of the ship talking to the ships captain.

Spotting her the captain came over and wrapped a thick arm around her slender shoulders. "There she is, I thought you would never wake." He boomed with a loud voice. "Our friend here tells me that you are to train as an assassin and maybe even a faceless man." 

Arya smiled up at him, taking an instant liking to the portly captain. He was a fairly tall man with a round belly and had a big bushy beard to match his bushy hair. "But I'm a girl, not a man." She smiled up proudly at him. 

"Faceless man, faceless girl it does not matter. You will always be welcome on my ship little one. My family has ties with the order stretching back centuries." He smiled proudly at her.

Arya smiled back as she listened to him. He was a friend of Jaqen and she knew that she could trust him. "I'm Arya, what may I call you?" She continued to smile up at him, happy to use her real name again though she resisted telling him her full name. 

"Captain Forel at your service." He bowed his head to her and noticed the curiosity suddenly appear on her face. "Yes, but that is not the first time you have heard of the name Forel is it young one?" 

Arya shook her head slowly. "No it isn't, I knew Syrio Forel. He was my dancing master back in King's Landing before they executed my father. He was from Braavos. First Sword to the Sealord of Braavos." She paused for a few moments before continuing. "At least I did know him, he died protecting me." 

Captain Forel looked down at her, raising his eyebrows. "Syrio is a distant relative of mine you know?" He then paused for a few moments, nodding his head slowly before booming with laughter. "But dead? No child Syrio is very much alive I can assure you of that." He continued to laugh for a few moments longer. "We will talk again soon little one, it is time I got back to my duties as captain, the ship will not sail itself." He ruffled her hair and left her alone with Jaqen. 

She giggled softly, it reminded her of when Jon used to muss her hair back in Winterfell. She had always liked that. "Is it true what Captain Forel said? Is Syrio really alive?" She asked him, her face and heart full of hope. She missed Syrio so much. His Water Dancing lessons were probably her favorite memory of her time spent in King's Landing despite the bruises she had collected from training and scratches from catching cats.

Jaqen nodded his head slowly. "A girl will see her dancing master again." He replied in his usual calm tone.

Arya felt like dancing, like jumping around like a little girl again, like screaming at the top of her lungs she felt so happy. Finally things were starting to go her way. 

"A girl should practice with her Needle today." He nodded his head as if to dismiss her and she eagerly went away to practice. She was determined to show Syrio how far she had come since she had seen him last, to tell him everything that she had been through and maybe give him a hug too.

It took five days to reach Braavos and Arya practiced on deck for hours each day with Needle. She also spoke a lot with some f the sailors who gladly spoke back to her, unlike the sailors on Seamaiden who had ignored her. When they departed she was sad to leave Captain Forel and his crew behind, but was looking forward to her new life in Braavos and the chance to see her friend and dancing master Syrio Forel again. 

Arya followed closely as Jaqen led the way through the busy port to one of the many small islands of Braavos. There were many temples and just as many statues of gods, most of which Arya had never seen before. They crossed several wooden bridges that spanned the many canals and eventually they started to climb up a long winding set of cobbled steps. It was dark and Arya's legs ached a little by the time they reached the top and came to a large grey building which had a large double door. The left door was black and made from ebony, the right door was white and made from weirwood. "A girl must not speak unless spoken to...understand?" 

Arya frowned a little but nodded, she had so many questions but she guessed that they could wait for now. "Ok, I understand." She replied.

Jaqen then pushed open the black door before entering, Arya followed him inside to step into a large bland room with several stone statues of gods that she didn't recognize set into each wall. It was gloomy with no light other than several lit candles scattered throughout the chamber. A small black pool lay on the far side of the room wth a white stone cup that sat on the edge. It looked like a temple and Arya wanted to ask so many questions but she resisted, somehow?

"A girl will follow." Jaqen said calmly, looking down at her as he led her past the black pool and over to a grey door before pushing it open. "A girl must never drink from there."

She nodded up at him and followed him down a long dark corridor and then up a wooden staircase before heading down another long dark corridor. They climbed a long spiral staircase all the way to the top and down yet another long dark corridor before coming to a large set of black and white doors. Jaqen slowly pushed them open and entered what looked like some kind of library. 

Arya followed him and looked around at all the dusty books and scrolls stored on the bookcases that filled the room before spotting a withered old man with long white hair sat by a large window looking out over Braavos. He was wearing robes similar to a maester except they were dirty white instead of grey and he wore no chain. She followed Jaqen in silence and stopped to stand a few feet away from the elderly man.

"You have come to us at last Arya of House Stark." The old man said as he slowly turned to face them. He had a long white beard to match his hair and he had so many wrinkles that one seemed to blend into the next. "I am Master Paege. A long, tough journey you've had to reach us, yet a tougher one lies ahead. Many names you have on your lips and many eyes you will close." He pointed a withered finger at her but she wasn't afraid, she was a wolf. "For when a prayer is said from the heart it is heard." 

Arya looked at him a little confused "I don't understand, who hears?" She asked, forgetting that she wasn't supposed to speak or ask questions. 

Master Paege grinned and slowly nodded his head as he walked over to her and put a pale wrinkled hand on her slender shoulder, leaning down so that they were face to face. "Death hears, child. That is the power of prayer when said from a truly hurting heart." 

Arya smiled and nodded, but she still didn't fully understand what he meant and she certainly didn't appreciate being called a child.

Master Paege stood straight and slowly walked over to his chair to sit and look out over Braavos once more. "We will speak again soon Arya of House Stark. For now you will be our guest and if you choose to take our initiation and pass you will become an apprentice in our order." 

Arya nodded eagerly "Thank you...umm...ser." She bowed her head slightly and then did a clumsy looking curtsey, unsure what she was supposed to say or do to her new master. Jaqen bowed his head slightly and led Arya out of the library and back down the corridor and spiral staircase.

He led her down another long dark corridor until they reached the last door on the right. "A girl will sleep and rest here." He opened the grey door and stepped inside, Arya followed. Inside there was a bed and a heavy oak wardrobe, an iron wash basin, a heavy oak chest at the foot of her bed and a heavy oak desk and chair. There was only one small window as well as a lantern on the small oak table by her bed and a few lit candles on her desk. "A girl will begin her training on the morrow. You may go where you choose but never try to go to the basement. A girl is not welcome there...yet." Jaqen warned before taking his leave.

Arya smiled and looked around her new chamber. It wasn't as spacious as her old chamber back in Winterfell or her chamber in King's Landing, but it was hers. She opened up the oak wardrobe to find various shirts and breeches that matched her size, all of which were grey. 'It's almost as if they were expecting me the whole time' She thought to herself as she picked out some clean clothes and some clean small clothes, bundling them under her left arm. She left her new chamber to look around and search for the baths. It had been so long since she had a bath and she had almost forgotten what it was like to be clean.

After searching for over an hour she eventually found the stone baths and eagerly sank into the warm water which flowed in from a natural spring from somewhere under the building. Her aches and pains seemed to melt away as she scrubbed herself pink and washed her grubby face and her tangled hair. Once she was clean she dried herself and put on her fresh clothes, grey breeches and a grey shirt. She then headed back to her chamber to get some sleep. The morrow was to be the start of her new life.

Arya slept soundly that night. With the candles blown out and the wooden shutters on her little window closed her chamber was pitch black. Not that she minded, she hadn't been afraid of the dark since she was a small child when her father took her into the crypts back in Winterfell. Many times she used to play in the crypts with her younger brothers Bran and Rickon, but that seemed like a lifetime away now. It was also the first time she had slept in a proper bed, a bed of her own for such a long time that she had almost forgotten what it was like.

The next morning she slowly opened her eyes and rolled onto her side to wrap herself in her thick grey blanket wondering what the new day would bring. Her door creaked open and she heard footsteps as somebody entered before rolling over to see who it was. 

"Arya child you are late." 

Arya squinted and put her hand above her eyes because of the sudden light in her room. She recognized that voice anywhere. "Syrio? Is it really you?" She sat up slowly and gently rubbed the sleep from her eyes.   
"Yes it is I, Syrio Forel and you are late for your first lesson child." 

Arya didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She was so happy to see her old dancing master again, but she also had so many questions to ask him. She folded her arms in defiance as her eyes adjusted to the light and playfully pulled her face. "I'm not a child, not any more!" She told him, raising her eyebrows. 

Syrio walked over to her wooden shutters and opened them to let in the early morning sunlight. "Just so, only a child would oversleep this much or I am thinking you have grown lazy, yes?"  
Arya couldn't help but smile as she got out of bed. "I'm hungry, shouldn't I eat first...and dress?" 

Syrio made his way over to her door. "Ah just so, the little one must eat if she is to grow big and strong." 

Arya smiled and nodded at him before he closed the door so that she could dress in private. Once she had changed into some clean clothes she made her bed, gave her face a quick wash in her iron wash basin and quickly brushed out the tangles in her hair before stepping out into the corridor where Syrio was waiting for her. 

"Ah there she is, pretty as ever." He said as he placed his hand between her slender shoulders and started to walk down the staircase into the entrance hall.

Syrion showed Arya where the main hall was where everyone ate and where the various training rooms were. He showed her where the kitchens were and she made herself some porridge which she eagerly ate, washing it down with some water. He then showed her where the baths were, which seemed much easier to find when he showed her. Some doors though remained locked, and she couldn't help but wonder what was behind them.

As he was leading her outside into the training yard at the back of the building she couldn't hold back her questions any more. "I thought that you had been killed by Meryn Trant? How did you escape from King's Landing?" She stopped and looked up at him, eager to find out the truth. 

Syrio paused for a moment before answering her question. "Ah, the girl still has her curious mind. This is good." He gently poked her nose and made her giggle. "The man I was fighting was a fool, full of pride. Pride that could not swallow defeat to an unarmed man." 

Arya thought about what he had said. "So he lied, he never beat you?" 

"No." Syrio shook his head and led her over to where various training weapons hung on the wall. He picked up two wooden training swords and tossed one to her. She watched it through the air and caught it with her left hand. "Ah that is good. Now, let us see what you remember boy." 

Arya frowned a little. "I'm a girl." She complained , knowing full well that he was teasing her or perhaps trying to wind her up. "Boy, girl it does not matter. Remember, you are a sword, this is all that matters." He grinned at her before taking up his Water Dancer's pose.

Arya smiled happily back at him, remembering back to her lessons from King's Landing and took up her Water Dancer's pose as she looked at him, ready to start her training. He looked back and nodded his approval before swinging at her.

Quick as a snake. They practiced for the remainder of the morning. Swift as a deer. Syrio seemed content to go over the things that she already knew, testing her to see what she had remembered from her training in King's Landing and to see what she had been practicing. Quiet as a shadow. 

Syrio walked over and placed his wooden sword back after they had finished training. "You have remembered much girl, but you still have much to learn. Now, we must talk about this place." Arya smiled proudly as she put her wooden training sword back next to his.

"I practiced whenever I could." She told him "I never forgot about you or the things that you taught me." She paused for a moment before asking the questions that she really wanted to ask him. "Will I become an assassin some day? Will I be able to change my face like Jaqen? I really want to. Are you a faceless man too?" 

Syrio leaned forward so that their faces were level and put his hand on her slender shoulder. "A girl must learn to walk before she can run, yes? To become a faceless man is something few ever master, not even I. They will test you, if you pass a girl may get her wish." He smiled and stood straight again. 

"And if I fail?" She asked, almost afraid of what his answer would be. 

"Ah, if you fail you will drink and you will leave this place, forgetting all of the secrets that you have learnt...but with my training failure is impossible, do not worry girl."

Arya looked down, she didn't want to forget this place or Syrio or Jaqen. Even though she had only been here a short time it already felt like her new home. She felt like she finally belonged somewhere and she had Syrio and Jaqen back in her life again, her new family. 

"All but a chosen few like yourself come here and do not know the true nature of this place. They come to train in the art of war for honor or for gold. But only those that show true promise are chosen and offered training to become a faceless man. A long time Jaqen has watched and he sees something in you, he believes in you. I believe in you." 

It was a lot to take in but Arya understood. 

"Secrets you know and secrets a girl must keep! Now, go and eat for this afternoon you will be chasing cats." Syrio winked at her and she giggled happily before running off to the dining hall to eat.

When Arya walked into the dining hall there were a mix of over thirty boys and men aged between four-and-ten and five-and-thirty sat on long wooden benches around several long wooden tables. She noticed that they all wore grey the same as her, some more faded than others. They all stopped and looked up at her as she approached and sat on one of the benches next to a boy who looked a similar age to her. 

He had scruffy medium length brown hair and had a slight build. He was average height for his age so he was still taller than Arya. She felt a little awkward with all their eyes on her and really wanted to tell them to stop staring, but she thought better of it. "Hi...I'm Arry, I'm new." Was all she could come up with as she smiled at the boy, hoping he could speak the common tongue. 

The boy held out his hand "I'm Robert, I'm new here too." The boy replied as the rest just ignored her and carried on eating. 

Arya shook his hand and smiled as the food arrived. Thick chicken, potato and carrot broth and plenty of hard bread washed down with water. It was a simple but filling meal and Arya was tempted to lick her bowl clean but again decided against it.

"So why are you here? A girl I mean, you're the only one!" Robert asked her. 

Arya could tell he didn't mean to be rude and was just being curious, so she smiled at him. "I'm training to be a Water Dancer, what about you?" She asked, curious to know if he knew what this place really was or did he think it was some kind of guild like Syrio had said.

"I'm training to be an archer like my father and maybe even join the guild when I'm older." He replied. 

Robert clearly didn't know the truth of it, and from the rest of the conversations that she could hear, none of them did. After they had finished eating she helped some of the others to clear up before meeting up with Syrio again in the yard for more training.

"None of them know do they...the truth about this place?" She asked him, determined to find out more. 

Syrio shook his head. "They believe this to be a guild where they can serve their gods and earn honor and companionship. When the time comes, each will be tested, most will fail. You will be different!"

Arya listened eagerly. "And then they will drink and leave right? Am I the only girl?"

Syrio smiled and nodded. "Just so. You will be the first faceless lady in history, but first you must train." Arya had never been interested in being a lady, unlike her older sister Sansa. A faceless lady however was something that she was very much interested in becoming. 

Syrio turned and pointed over to a grey cat that was walking across the yard. "There. I think you know what to do, yes?" Arya nodded and eagerly chased after the grey cat 'as swift as a deer'

That evening Arya sat at the wooden desk in her chamber reading a book about Braavos and how it was first founded. She found it quite boring and only picked it because she liked the look of the cover. She persisted with it though because Syrio had told her that she must exercise her mind as well as her body. If she really was to become the first faceless lady in history she would have to do whatever it took, even if it meant reading boring books!

For the next two moons her routine was the same. Up at sunrise to Water Dance with Syrio in the training yard, rain or shine. In the afternoon she would chase cats or sometimes chickens and in the evening she would read and practice her balancing by standing on one foot as she read. 

She was allowed one day off every three to rest and clean her chamber, clean her clothes and clean herself. She mostly spent it practicing with Needle or practicing her archery with her friend Robert. 

Occasionally she headed out into Braavos with him to explore and look at some of the many temples and take in the sights or walk around the busy market. Not that either of them had any coin to spend, but Arya wanted to learn as much as she could about her new home. 

There was the Purple Harbor which was near to the Sealord's Palace where Braavosi ships docked, including Sweet Lily. And there was Ragmans Harbor where all other ships had to dock, it was poorer and rougher than the Purple Harbor but Arya didn't mind that, though Robert wasn't so keen. 

On Isle of ohe Gods stood the Sept Beyond the Sea, the Temple of the Moonsingers and the Temple of the Lord of Light with it's priests dressed in red. It reminded Arya of the Red Woman and Thoros of Myr. They also saw the imposing Iron Bank which she had heard of though she knew little about it and the Aquaduct which brought fresh water into the city.

The most impressive sight though was the Titan in the distance, it dominated everything!

Arya never saw Jaqen and assumed that he was away on a mission or had changed his face again. She didn't worry though, she knew that she would see him again. And, at each evening meal should would tell Syrio a little more of her journey, from escaping from Kings Landing with Yoren all the way to her arrival in Braavos.


End file.
